We need you
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: An alternate ending. In which Koro-sensei doesn't die. Because his students won't let him. Written for Shiranai Atsune. Hope you enjoy. :)


Kay! Heyo there peeps! This was written for Shiranai Atsune! I hope you like the way it turned out..

Alrigty I won't take up any more time. On with it

Disclaimer:(because I like doing it :D) I don't own them - if I did whatever happened in this story would be true and all my ships would soo be canon .. ahem anyway ~

 **We need you**

It was all over. Finally. With the fake reaper and Yanagisawa gone. It was over...

Except..

 _..So this is the end huh?_

"Sir..."

"Koro-sensei..."

At that moment holding him down on the ground felt so _wrong_. Especially with him completely weak and defenseless.

He was their _teacher_ for crying out loud!

But he was also their target.

This was class 3-E.

The assassination classroom. Trained to kill their target.

Their teacher.

They had an entire year.

And now was the moment of truth.

The entire year was filled of all kinds of things. Full of memories that will never be forgotten. Some good and maybe even some bad. All the assassination attempts and all the the saving events.

Because yes. Despite being their target, he was also their teacher. And he was probably the best damn teacher you could ever have.

He saved them from many situations.

He may have taught them what is means to be an assassin.

But there was so much more.

In that one year.

He'd made memories with them that would last a lifetime. No doubt.

That's why...

... it was so hard .. to finally..

Say **_goodbye_**..

They knew what they had to do. The entire earth was at stake.

They had to kill him.

It was him or the earth.

"But there's a way to save you! And the earth!"

Everyone turned to see Manami Okuda, face full of tears that didn't seem to stop.

"Please sir... can't we just...?"

The question was not completed but it didn't need to be.

"I already told you children. The world wouldn't want to accept a being such as me. Especially not after what the government has said about me. Being a monster and all..."

Everyone's heads turned down.

But you're not a monster..

 ** _You're our teacher._**

"And there's no guarantee that I won't blow up."

Some of them began to cry, and others who had already been crying, simply cried harder.

He smiled softly at them.

"My students. Please, don't look so down. I may be gone, but with you I leave everything I've taught you this past year. We have all those memories together. You should cherish that. I know it hurts... especially considering I was one heck of a teacher!" He said glowing up comically as they all glared at him.

 **Not funny.**

He laughed.

And then let out a long, tired sigh.

"You all have a whole life ahead of you. Don't throw all that away. This year.. changed all of us, including me. There was so much that happened. We all have something to take away from it I guess..."

They all looked so lost and unsure.

"You've all been training this entire time, to be assassin. So why don't you go ahead and use those skills? My time is up. I must admit I have been waiting for this moment.. to see which one of you will finally put an end to me."

He noticed Nagisa's body language change, ever so slightly.

He was just about to continue when he was cut off.

"It's not enough..!"

Everyone was quite surprised by that outburst, especially considering who it came from.

"Ah, Kanzaki.. liste-" Koro-sensei began but was cut off once again.

"I know that... we have done a lot of things together, and we made so many memories... we've overcome so many troubles... even until now.. but it's still ... not enough... I know that .. I'm being selfish.. but sir please.. _Please_ sir... please don't leave us. Not so soon.. There's so much more that I-" she choked out. She was crying too. No, sobbing actually.

Everyone knew what she was trying to say.

It was what they all wanted to say..

 _There's so much more that we want you to teach us..._

Don't leave...

Not yet...

Please...

Koro-sensei began to panic ever so slightly.

"Children. Please try to understand the situation. It simply-"

"We understand the situation fully sir." Kataoka looked like she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"We understand.. but .. surely you too understand what it is we're trying to tell you.." she looked down and bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling, but it proved to be useless as a few escaped her eyes grasp.

"Sir... we know that everything we did up until this point.. was to try and assassinate you... even after the class had found out that you might have a chance of surviving.. we still agreed to try and kill you... I myself said that it was the bond we shared.. but .. right here and now ..." Rio didn't get to finish her sentence as it was taken over.

"It's harder than we thought it would be.." Kirara said a tiny ghost like smile appearing on her face.

"We can't bring ourselves to kill you sir... Koro-sensei.. you're our teacher ... you..."

He was pretty sure that all his students were crying at this point. Of course he knew what they were trying to say. They were practically repeating it in every sentence.. He had to do something.. fast. Because time was running out.

"We don't want you to die."

A blink.

And another.

"Karma.. you too...?"

"Sir. Please hear us out. We know our reasons for wanting you to stay are selfish ones. And we have no right to ask this of you, especially when you went through everything you did, for us, and planned this out - us assassinating you. But..." Nagisa looked down.

"But let this be our one request... for you to stay. Here with us. Just a little longer .. we're not ready to loose you yet Koro-sensei!"

If he had any doubts of any of them not crying before, it was clear that all of them were now- or at least in tears.

Oh they were getting all emotional on him! He didn't know what to do.

Where were Karasuma and Irina?

"Sir please... will you stay with us..?"

He sighed for the umpteenth time.

"There's no telling what could happen. What if I blow up? Then what? It's too risky."

"Then don't blow up." Sugino suddenly said.

"That's imposs-"

"Nothings impossible if you try hard enough. Sir... you .. you can will yourself to not blow up. Yes there is a possibility that you will blow, so that's why... you have to _try not to._ Try to stop whatever it is that's causing you to ... blow up. I know you can do it Koro-sensei. We all do."

Everyone nodded.

"Ahhh stop with all that emotional talk I'm going to cry!" Koro-sensei blurted out looking frantic.

Some things never change.

"But okay then. If that's what you want me to do.."

Just like that?

"Now how much time do we have left?"

"Not much I'm afraid."

It was Karasuma.

He had an unreadable expression on his face. _Didn't he always though?_

"I understand why you kids want to do this... and it's only because I know I've asked so much of you all already, I think that you lot deserve it." He looked at Koro-sensei.

"And I'm .. guessing that you feel the same way."

There was a tiny nod in response.

"Uhhh guys ! It's 23:59!"

"What?!"

"Quick! Everyone get back! We don't know if this will work or not!" Koro-sensei shouted in panic.

They all began to move away.

But they stopped when they saw Koro-sensei's state.

He had his tentacles out in front of him, and he was surrounded by a bright white light.

 _ **Approximately 38 seconds left**_.

'I'm doing this ... for my students... I won't let them down. I will survive to ensure their safety. They have to live their lives to the fullest. Or else everything that happened, everything I taught them. It would have all been for nothing...'

 _Prevent yourself from not blowing up._

It was much harder than it sounded.

He could feel and unknown pressure building up inside of him. It was growing. And he had absolutely no control over it.

'This is **for my students**!'

It was too much ...

He couldn't get a hold of himself..

 _You can do it you know._

In that moment...

He saw her...

 _ **Aguri..**_

She was smiling.

 _I know you can.._

 _ **15 seconds ...**_

"HYAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

The light had gotten much bigger.

 _ **7 seconds..**_

Anyone above that mountain in that moment, would have seen something rather abnormal.

 ***Boom***

* * *

It was an explosion...

But .. it really ..

Wasn't.

It was probably one of the most frightening experiences any of them ever had.

They were all lying sprawled on the ground.

There was an explosion.

But it most definitely wasn't a big one.

The first one to grasp hold of the situation were the teachers.

They knew what had happened.

The students however were all a little slow on the uptake.

Did it work? What was that just now?

... where was Koro-sensei?

The dust and smoke had cleared up.. but still no sign of their yellow teacher.

...

"SENSEIII!"

"Now now Terasaka my boy. There's absolutely no need to yell! People around us are asleep! Be considerate!"

Everyone turned around at lightening speed.

"Nurufufufufufufufu. You kids couldn't kill me after all hey?" His face was now full of green stripes.

"KORO-SENSEI!"

They all ran to engulf him in a hug when...

"Sir... your clothes... uhh they're..."

A few girly screams sounded-most of them were fake.

Koro-sensei looked down.

" ** _AHHHHHHHHHH_** ! DON'T LOOK EVERYONE TURN AROUND! I REPEAT TURN AROUND!"

No he wasn't completely.. er.. _exposed_. But I guess you could say about half of his cloak was torn.

And that was more than enough to scar him for life.

* * *

7 years had passed since that fateful night.

After that, they had faced many problems. But nothing they couldn't get through. It was mostly the governments doing. But Karasuma managed to convince them just fine.

After that things had somehow gotten back to normal. Just like how it used to be ..

Everyone in class 3-E was moving forward. Everyone fulfilling their dreams. They were all doing what they wanted to and living a fulfilling life.

They were all .. to put it short. _Undeniably happy_.

And that was enough to make Koro-sensei proud of the students he once taught.

Nobody else in the entire world would know of what occurred that night. Except for those who were actually there.

And they would never know of the wonderful things that happened that year. Those precious moments that were shared. And of the ones after that year too.

Koro-sensei had to stay hidden, but that wasn't much of a problem for him.

Manami had promised to find a way to make him human again.

But he told her he'd be just fine living his days as an octopus.

They'd all wondered what life would be like if they let him go that night.

Would everything still be the same?

Would they have been as happy as they are now?

 _Lets not think about it... I mean it didn't happen right?_

"I think things are just fine the way they are. And we should keep it that way."

* * *

~fin ..

ahem ... soo uhh .. I hope it turned out okay? I didn't really know how to end it .. so I just put that there.. you can picture whoever you want saying it..

I wanted to add some things.. but they didn't quite fit ... soo ya... also I kinda wanted to make it really emotional but I don't think that happened.. I hadn't this really crazy idea - like screw it im killing Koro-sensei anyway. But that would be aweful and going against the request (yes I too have my evil moments ... )

but i honestly wish this would have really happened. I saw an edit recently- one that had all of them grown up . And I was just sitting there like .. man koro-sensei would've been so darn proud. His students were all so happy achieving their goals and ugh .. the feelssss . I was also hoping to have every stuff sauvsomehhing but my rusted brain couldn't think of anything...Anyway enough of my unnecessary talk.

~ Shiranai Atsune, I really do hope you enjoyed it :'( honestly I feel like it wasn't good enough... and I took so long to write it too ... 😭 I'm so sorry if you didn't like it!

Me will go now ..

bye everyone. Feel free to drop a comment.. or death bomb...


End file.
